OOS 87
Korrinoth 9, the party teleported to Wolis from Bromwich; the bulk of the party is taking a much-needed long rest before moving on toward Eddelton to retrieve Concludion. It occurred between sessions 41 and 42. Transcript Kiono: Teer and Kiono return to the Burnett estate. Their first order of business right now is to find Azaria and maybe one of the staff to inform the rest of the party upon waking that there is ice cream to be had. Teer: Teer cracks the door of the guest rooms open to ensure that everyone is sleeping. And that Ephemera is...resting, I guess. Then he tries with Kiono to locate Azaria for Lessons. Esteban: Esteban is overjoyed to organize and impromptu ice cream party, he will take the tub to the ice box for preservation if not otherwise instructed. He advises that Azaria is in the study. Azaria: You find her on the phone, speaking gently into the receiver. "She'll be fine- she's always been fine before. Yes- Yes, Xel, I'm certain. Okay. If you need to come over you're more than welcome to. Yes, for supper, even. I'll invite Sah. Of course. Goodbye." She sighs and hangs up the receiver, she seems somewhat tired, but regains her composure with seemingly effortless grace as she is approached. Teer: "Lady Azaria? We're sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you might have time to chat with us. Kiono and I um - " he glances at her. "Both of us are new to... living in society. There's a lot of gaps in our knowledge, and we thought you might be able to help." Azaria: Azaria smooths her dress before responding thoughtfully "Of course, Teer, I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have." Kiono: "We were trying to figure out the, ah.... process of becoming married. I'd thought it simply an agreement, but apparently there are a lot of steps leading up to it, like... courting and a kissing ceremony?" Azaria: Azaria's lip quivers as she hold in laughter, after a moment she swallows and smiles "There are a lot of different customs one might follow to become married, the most common practice in Wolis is one of betrothal, courtship, and marriage. "An individual promises themselves, or is promised, to another; they meet and get to know each other, to learn if the match is acceptable- and this can mean many different things to many people. "If everyone agrees and the courtship goes well, then the pair is eventually married in one of the chapels, usually the Chapel of the Dawn, for a variety of reasons, though it's ultimately up to the religious views and values of those involved. There's usually kissing at the ceremony, yes." Kiono: "Oh, the promise comes first?" "I... I thought that's what the marriage part was." Teer: "Is the ceremony, and by extension the kiss, a magic ritual?" Teer asks honestly. "Or just symbolic?" Kiono: "Wait, is the betrothal part the promise? Then what's marriage?" Azaria: "Oh my." Azaria says. "It's mostly a tradition in noble families, but oftentimes parents will think their children a good match, and they will be pledged to one another- it's not set in stone, but the expectation is that the children will one day be married. This can be done for any sort of reason, but is usually a political one. "Most of the other.... people... Why are there googly eyes on my pen cup? Were they here yesterday?" "Oh, well, no matter then," She clears her throat and continues "Most of the other citizens of Wolis, they really start with the courtship- one person will express interest in each other, go on dates or other similar activities, and eventually decide to wed or break up- Or just keep dating forever, sometimes..." "Regardless, when two people are wed it is a formal recognition of their bond, and a pledge to each other to honor and uphold one another, usually unto death. There are two Promises, if you want to look at it that way. The ceremony can be a magical one, but most aren't. Traditionally speaking, anyway." "What marriage is... that's a big question," she sighs. "It can mean a lot of things to a lot of people... there are a lot of reasons one might marry." Kiono: "Why did you marry Sylmore?" She's processing. This was the simplest of her questions to ask. Azaria: Azaria's face does a '''Thing, "Because I love him." She says after a moment. Kiono: ''What the heck is a '''Thing???? How do I roll to identify Thing?'' Gloom: works Kiono: 14 Azaria: She definitely has a lot more to say about that. Her expression is one of conflict and uncertainty about what to say. Kiono: Kiono's face also does a thing, which is surprisingly similar, but maybe not as intense. "'Love'?" she repeats, her voice growing soft, confused? Azaria: "Yes," Azaria says, smiling "He is the one I love the most- he's charming, dependable... there are lots of reasons, but the conclusion is simply that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. I always had..." She says the last sentence somewhat wistfully. Kiono: Oh. Teer: Teer tilts his head slightly and then nods. Kiono: Kiono takes a moment to not have a clue how to process that, then looks at Teer suddenly. "Why does Plosi say that so frequently? Has he— Have we—" She flounders. Teer: Teer's hand goes up to the top of his mask. "Um. We're not getting married to Plosi. There are different kinds of love I think." His voice goes quiet, not really talking to anyone. "Evelynn loved me." Kiono: Kiono looks like she was almost about to grasp something, and then it turned out there are more than one kind, and now she's lost again. Azaria: Azaria sees the confusion "There are different kinds of love, different intensities... you can love your friends- care for them, want the best for them, desire their success... but there is a difference in wishing for someone's happiness and wishing to be someone's happiness." "You can't do it all yourself, of course, but there are sometimes those individuals you want to be with above all others- something that makes them more Important" "It's... complicated, as feelings tend to be." Kiono: Oh. She looks back to Teer. "Evelynn is your friend? Or—" She looks to Azaria. "Is there a title for the part before the marriage things? The...." Her face scrunches in thought, organizing. "The courtship part? With the dates?" Azaria: "For nobles, you might call them your betrothed, if you do the first promise bit. Otherwise, Boyfriend, Girlfriend, Datemate, and others are relatively common terms." Kiono: She looks back at Teer like that finished her question to him for her. Teer: "What? Oh, Evelynn is my friend, certainly not any of those things," Teer says emphatically, shaking his head. "She was just a child when I knew her. Aside from the fact I'm a warforged of course, dear me, that would have never been acceptable - it's inappropriate for someone to be doing those things below a certain age." Kiono: Oh. "She's older now, right? Is it still... inappropriate, or...?" She's not entirely sure where she's going. She's just stabbing in the dark for examples. Teer: "Uh, erm. Perhaps I should just leave it at... that's not... the right kind of love. Evelynn and I were... are... family." Kiono: Oh. She thinks a moment. She mutters, "Inappropriate..." Then she turns to Teer, almost excited. She thinks she figured something out. "That's why you and the h— Ephemera were mad about Renn's marriage?" Azaria: "Renn's what?" Azaria's normally serene expression became sharp. Teer: Teer glances back and forth slightly from Kiono to Azaria. "Erm." Kiono: "She got married apparently. I don't..." She looks at Teer. She's confused again. She didn't figure things out. Minus one Oh. Teer: Looking at Kiono, "Yes, Renn is underaged, among other reasons she shouldn't have been wed. We were upset at the arrangement, and only slightly less upset now that it's been... I believe the word is annulled." He looks at Azaria. "I don't know how Renn feels about it now, but she may appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this." Kiono: Half an Oh regained. Azaria: "Whyever was she allowed to marry in the first place?" Kiono: "They said it was arranged." "And she was lied to." Kiono would like to cause problems on purpose. Teer: Teer sighs. "It was put together by Adrienne Worthing. I have things to say about her that would be blocked by my content filter." Kiono: She looks at Teer. "Wait, what's 'annulled'?" Azaria: "I see," Azaria says "Little Adrienne the Spider." Her eyes are narrow as she looks past the two "kids", as if staring through the intervening walls at the changeling woman. Her attention returns to the matters at hand. Teer: "It was undone, essentially," he says to Kiono. Kiono: "Oh." Kiono frowns suddenly. "If you get— But if you don't mean— Your promise means nothing if you don't mean it. That's—" "I thought marriage was that promise? How can one exist without the other?" "And then just... stop being married? You both decide to break your promise?" Teer: Teer shifts. "The promise doesn't mean anything if it was based on lies, either. Renn didn't really care about Julien, she was coerced into marrying him. She was also too young to make that promise. So it was decided it was... invalid." "She had only thought it an engagement ceremony." Kiono: "Oh." She's got it. So help me, don't you dare introduce the concept of divorce outside of this context or she '''will' lose any grasp she's managed to get on the subject.'' Azaria: "An annulment is specifically to acknowledge that the promise didn't mean anything." Azaria says, her voice tense. "I'm not sure that's exactly what happened to Renn, I'd be delighted to find out what officious body acknowledged such a union." Kiono: Kiono's face scrunches again, trying to remember details from an angry rant she was doing her best to ignore. "That's another group that's hunting us now, right? Assassins and stuff?" she says to Teer as though this is the most normal thing in the world. Teer: Teer's hand goes up to his forehead again. "Maybe? I don't know, it seemed they would leave us alone. Um. Azaria I wouldn't worry about it." Panic in his voice. Kiono: "Oh, that was when Renn was missing with Cecily and that guy. I cast Spider Climb." The context of things is suddenly becoming apparent to her. She adds softly, "The bath was nice." Azaria: "Cecily was missing?" Azaria's concerned expression redoubles "Again? As in an additional time after the Drow?" Teer: "Renn and Cecily both disappeared one evening, which incidentally, was when they got things annulled. It was over by the time I tracked them down." Kiono: Kiono nods in response to Azaria's question as Teer speaks. Teer: Teer looks at a nearby bookshelf. "Why don't we change the topic? Azaria do you have any idea what friendship is? Because no one in our party is exactly sure." Kiono: Kiono looks at Teer, almost asking "What, why?" Then decides against and stares at the floor. Spin spin spinning the ring on her finger. Azaria: Azaria stares hard into the middle distance, her sharp mind turning over the information. After a moment, she looks at Teer, pleasant smile back on her face once again. "Friendship isn't just one thing, but generally, friends are people you would prefer to be with, given the choice." Teer: Teer is still half-looking away. "Ah." "That's... simpler than I thought." Azaria: "It is perhaps an oversimplification, friendship can be endlessly nuanced, but that's not a bad place to start from." Kiono: "Concludion is my friend," Kiono says softly, tugging her knees up to her chest, arms tugging them close, fingers toying with the ring still. She is instantly close to tears. "When can we go get him?" Teer: "We can arrange for transportation tonight," Teer says gently, looking at Kiono "It should only be a couple of days before we see him again." Azaria: "You miss him." Azaria says warmly. "He must mean a lot to you." Kiono: Kiono glances at Teer, then back to the floor, but can otherwise only nod in response to Azaria's observation at first. Her voice is a whisper when she finally says, "He's the only good thing I remember from home." Azaria: Azaria nods in response, once again a wistful tone enters her voice. "I know the feeling." Kiono: Kiono gives her a questioning look, but doesn't know what her question actually is. Teer: "Concludion's a good friend, whatever that is." Azaria: "You all went with me to Amberhall, and you saw the elven city I was from. It was... a somber place, especially for a rambunctious highborne child like me. It was... difficult. When I moved from the woods to the village, I met Sylmore. "They were good years, until he had to go." Teer: "Go?" Azaria: "It's a long story, but the short version is that his family also wanted to be something he wasn't. I stayed, he went. It wasn't until many years later that we found each other again." Teer: "Ah. It's hard to lose time like that, but, at least there was a happy ending." Azaria: Azaria smiles "It doesn't 'End', Teer," She says. "A good, strong love is something you work for the rest of your lives- It's a conscious choice every day- and some days are harder than others." Teer: Teer seems to consider this, and things click into place. Audibly. There is a clicking sound as he shifts because he is a robot. Kiono: Kiono glances again at Azaria as things click into place for her as well. But not audibly because she's a flesh-person. Teer: "Thank you. I think I am closer to understanding now, though there's a lot that's still... uncertain." Kiono: "You can love friends and... and family? And..." More face scrunching as she tries to sort out a word for... There hasn't been a term presented for the object of your affection outside of very specific circumstances. Azaria: "Lovers," Azaria says "If a bit on the nose." Kiono: "Are there more than two kinds of love? For friends and for family and for... lovers? Does everyone love? Is it something only some people do?" "Is it a good thing?" She suddenly looks a little scared. Azaria: "Love can be broken down into as small as categories as you like, ultimately, but those three are probably the broadest." Azaria says "Most people love something, someone. But some don't. Some aren't capable of it, some are broken. They're not necessarily the same thing. Some have deliberately discarded all notion of love and are willfully opposed to it." She sighs away the bitterness that has crept into her voice. "Love is good. But sometimes the pursuit of love can lead to misfortune. It's difficult, but worthwhile if you manage to get it right." Kiono: "What if you get it wrong?" she asks, fear creeping steadily into her voice. Azaria: "Sometimes you do." Azaria says "I think most everyone gets it wrong at least once before getting it right. Sometimes you get it right first, and then get getting it right wrong, and then later you get it right again, after the guy you got it right with gets in a duel with the guy you got it wrong with, and the guy you got it wrong with is actually a nice guy anyway so he throws a duel he could have won even if the guy you got it right with remembered his dang magic, because the guy you got it wrong with was raised by bears and really just wants to go live in the woods." She coughs politely "I mean to say, sometimes you get it wrong, but some bruised feelings every now and then are worth it in the end." Kiono: Kiono stares, absolutely not understanding the backstory that was just revealed to her. Teer: Also staring. Azaria: "Please ignore my outburst- Love is rarely so... convoluted." Kiono: After a moment of trying to piece that together, "You married a bear?" Azaria: Azaria laughs a polite not-laugh "Something like that". Teer: "Can animals get married?" Teer stares off into the middle distance. "Can warforged? Legally we're people now, but there's a lot of things we're incapable of." Azaria: Azaria stares a moment "Maybe some of them that could consciously consent to such a thing? but usually not animals. Warforged... I suppose so, if they wanted." Teer: Teer looks down at his hands. He has been a person for two weeks and he needs some time to process this. Kiono: Kiono has so many emotions and all of them are confused and also that was a lot of information and she misses Concludion. Azaria: Azaria sees their collective confusion and smiles "Love is wonderful, but love is complicated. Just surround yourself with people that make you happy, and the rest will sort itself out." Kiono: Kiono's eyes flash towards her. "And if you can't?" Teer: Teer does a Tim Allen grunt - no he just asks Kiono, "What do you mean?" Kiono: She looks at Teer, then stares at the floor, tightening her ball-self. After a moment she mutters into her knees, "I don't like Renn." Teer: "Oh." Azaria: "Not all of your friends' friends have to be your friends. But it's good to try and get along." Azaria pauses and then says, "The question is, do you want to try for the sake of your other companions?" Kiono: She glances awkwardly from Azaria to Teer, then back to the floor. She considers, then shifts to rest her forehead on her knees, not looking at anyone. "She's only ever gotten mad at me when I haven't done anything. There's nothing to try toward." Azaria: "Perhaps not, but that's not what I mean." Azaria says "Currently, you're at least civil with her? Why do you put in even that effort?" Kiono: "I have to," she says simply. Azaria: "Why?" Kiono: She sighs. "I need help with my task, and this is the help I've got." She peaks out at Teer, then hides again. "And I like some of the party alright. It's easier to keep the party I've got." Teer: Teer nods slightly, and looks away. The Burnett's have interesting carpets. Azaria: "Well, then the ones you like are your friends," She says "If you're willing to look past Renn for their sake and for yours, then you must be." Kiono: Kiono hesitates, then nods in acceptance of this logic. Azaria: Azaria smiles "There's worth in trying, but nevermind that. Is there anything else I can answer for you?" Kiono: Kiono is quiet, spinning her ring, staring at the darkness of her lap. Teer: "I... can't think of anything else that you could help us with. Thank you, Lady Azaria." Teer stands up. Kiono: Kiono's head shoots up. "Do you have rings?" Teer: Teer Tim Allen grunts. Azaria: "Rings?" Azaria asks "I have sev- oh!" She holds up her left hand, there is a simple silver band set with a single diamond nested between two other, somewhat more ornate bands that form a more complete piece "Yes, I have a wedding ring, the center is the original engagement ring." Kiono: Kiono leans forward and examines the rings with interest. "There are three," she observes quietly. "Why are there so many? Do they all come together? Are they given at stages during the process? Those look attached, so they can't have....?" Teer: While Kiono is talking, Teer quietly attempts to slip away back to the guest rooms. Azaria: Azaria blushes slightly "The silver band in the center is the one Sylmore forged for me when we were children- the only thing of any value he made at the forge, or so he says. The other two symbolize... certain events of our relationship, but mostly reinforcing that original bond. There are rings of all kinds, and many choose to wed with no ring at all." Kiono: Kiono tugs the ring off her hand and holds it up for Azaria's inspection. "Concludion said this was a wedding ring. It looks very different from yours," she observes. Azaria: Azaria reaches forward, first to pull the hand closer, then her eyes widened and she gently pulls the ring from Kiono's fingers Kiono: She hesitates for half a second, but allows her to take it. Azaria: Azaria pulls it closer, inspecting the band, upon seeing the worn inscription on the inside of the band, she sinks back in the chair "Where, where did you find this?" Kiono: She hesitates again. "Concludion says it was his mother's." Azaria: "Indeed, Concludion did?" Azaria sighs and straightens "Do you know what befell her?" Kiono: Kiono watches Azaria with growing concern. Softly she intones, "His parents were killed by my village. Intruders are killed without exception." "Well, with exception... Concludion was spared..." Azaria: "I see. My daughter has shared with me a little of what she knows of your people. So it was the Emerson expedition that claimed their lives. I always suspected...." Azaria sighs again and held the ring up for Kiono "They were... friends. Anthropologists. The Emerson expedition was set to investigate what civilizations remained in the wake of the Drow Declination- Emerson expected to find the descendants of Drow slaves, maybe a reason for the sudden withdrawal of the Drow...." "I guess they found their answers, in the end." Kiono: Kiono stares at her, slowly takes back the ring. She slips the ring back on, stopping half-way to stare at it. She has way too many emotions to figure out how to respond to that. Azaria: "They were good people, and I'm sorry to hear that they've passed," Azaria says. She leans forward and places a motherly hand on Kiono's upper arm. "It's not your fault." She looks into Kiono's eyes "It is another kind of love as well, being sad for others' misfortune. Mourn them, if only for Concludion's sake, and be there for them in his grief." She smiles sadly "Though this may not be so fresh a wound, he will certainly always find difficulty with it, from time to time." Kiono: Tears silently fall as Kiono stares at Azaria. She's not entirely sure why she's crying, wiping at them with one hand and then staring at the moisture on the hand. She looks back to Azaria, then quickly turns away, unable to maintain under her gaze. Eventually she manages to whisper, "You're very nice." She has no idea what is happening, but she feels comforted? Azaria: "Oh my, thank you," Azaria says, smiling sweetly, and pats Kiono's shoulder, "But, let me tell you a secret, I think it might make you feel better." She leans forward conspiratorially. Kiono: Kiono risks looking back up at her. She is a little scared, but mostly curious. Azaria: "You were right, I was married to a bear." Azaria giggles to indicate in no uncertain terms that this is a joke. Kiono: Kiono stares, a little shocked, mostly confused. She's certainly forgotten her tears in favor of utter bafflement. "What?" she whispers. "I don't..." Tears start welling up again. She just won't ever stop being confused now. Azaria: "Just trying to lighten the mood," She says, sighing "but you're not an easily amused child, of course." Kiono: She thinks she's supposed to agree, so she shakes her head. Azaria: Azaria pats her shoulder and leans back "I'm sure you've a lot to think about, but if I may offer some advice- dwell on the friendship part. I'll be here if you want to talk." Kiono: She nods. She glances about the room, eyes wide. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do now. Was that an end of the conversation? Is she supposed to leave? Stay and Dwell? Is she supposed to say something else? "I'm going to... rest...? It's.... been the ninth for four days." She attempts to untangle herself and stand. Azaria: "Certainly," Azaria says "Do rest while you can. You all have long roads ahead of you. May they stay the same path." She inclines her head in farewell. Kiono: Kiono glances at Azaria, then hesitantly looks away and nods again, not quite fleeing the room. Azaria: As she leaves she hears the distinct click of Azaria picking up the receiver and but a momentary pause. "Xel, dear, a change of plans I'm afraid. Will you join me for an allologue at the Worthing Estate?" Category:OOS